Wolves in heat
by Phantom1Knight
Summary: Love triangle. Peter Hale wants to Scott, Derek wants to Scott, and Scott wants to Allison. What will happen to Scott?
1. Chapter 1

Wolves in heat by Phantom1knight.

Love triangle.

Peter Hale wants to Scott, Derek wants to Scott, and Scott wants to Allison. What will happen to Scott?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nº1.

Scott shifted in his bed, trying to fall asleep. God, it was impossible, was ill, and could not afford to miss a class, he had an exam and his mother had warned a failed test again, and go to remedial classes, that drew him hours of fun with Stiles, training in lacross, and time with Allison. Oh yes, he forgot, also lost time to prepare for the full moon, Derek was very heavy, but lately not seen him. And now that he thought, When he gave his phone number to Derek?

He complained when his stomach reminded him that he was not well, and had to have fever, it was burning, his mother did not come until late in the morning, and now has three am. His relentless torture did not stop, instead, suddenly opened his eyes as he heard a strange sound, it seemed as if ... if somebody calls him ... Scott sat on the bed, looking out the window, it was strange but he felt like going out and get fresh air. Since he could not do anything against insomnia, got up and dressed, caught his dark sweatshirt and left home, rubbing his hands in he was cold. He leaned against the railing of his house, facing the street, quiet, with no car, really Beacon Hills was a quiet place to live, so he thought until he became a werewolf. His mobile vibrated, it was a message from Allison smirked, he looked lovely she was up at this hour.

Allison:

"Are you awake or wake you?"

Scott:

"I'm awake, I can not sleep"

Then went unanswered.

Allison:

"Me neither, tomorrow's exam will be very hard ..."

Scott:

"I am sure that you will approve"

Allison:

"Oh, You're a sweetheart!"

Scott laughed softly, as he went to answer it. However, the same sound, as if somebody calls him, he shock and made it fall mobile, cursed the sound, while on the field to get his phone. Neither the sight of a wolf could see well, had to go to fumble for the phone, the sound of a new message gave the precise position, with a smile found it. But the sound distracted him calling him again, this time caused something in Scott, the teen felt strangely drawn to the source of that sound, and dizzy. He was not sure, but now claim that their eyes were amber, all he felt was a strong desire to follow the sound, got up and left the phone on the floor was walking slowly, guided no reason. His whole body reacted strangely, the pain was gone and was replaced by a feeling in need of something, and attractive scent hit to Scott, his nose look that smell, it was guiding through the streets to the same forest. A couple of drunks of not more than 27 years, looked like a boy staring walked smelling like a dog, one approaching smiled, "Hey, handsome, Where does a guy like you just about this time around? "Scott stopped walking to face the man, with dark hair and brown eyes smiling at him seductive, teen wolf smiled back," I'm looking for something ... called "replied at the man laughed at his friend," where you look, we called someone for fun "came up a few inches from Scott," I can have fun too? "did not really know because he asked, but he wanted something, and it was weird, yes, but the smell told him that what he wanted was what they could give. The largest dark hair took Scott's chin to lift it, and was surprised to see amber eyes, "Are you wearing contacts?" wonder, Scott shook his head, gave little more, brought his lips to kiss ...

But he never get to do, something grabbed one of the drunks and affixed against a rock, the other trying to cope with a broken bottle, but just as his partner. Scott saw everything nubloso now, his senses went numb like a drug, but his nose told him that he had felt the smell so delicious, it was close. He saw a shadow blurred, close to him, one hand stroking him cheek gently, Scott rubbed his cheek response against the hand, meekly. Another hand rodeo waist, and drew up his body, Scott just felt a strange pleasure to be touched, and was made head back, sighing in ecstasy, a language paced his neck sending chills delicious, "Yes ..." whispered closing his eyes for a moment, feeling his tongue playfully caress his throat. The other hand was stroking his hair, Scott opened his eyes, still seeing everything strange, damn it, he wanted to see who was causing it was so sweet that feeling ... then his back hit a tree while a hungry mouth caressed his neck and shoulders, Scott closed his eyes panting hard, put a hand to the hair quite soft, drifting. Yes, he liked that feeling, wanted to continue ...

But he stopped. The body was hot against came off, and his senses were clouded over, only enabling him to hear strange sounds, roaring. Roars ... Scott opened his eyes again and instinctively he run desperately, dammit!How could he not have noticed?! Either that was causing it was a werewolf or attacking who did that was a werewolf, and Beacon Hills werewolves were only three counting to himself. He stopped when something grabbed him by the waist, he resisted and tried to fight, but ended up losing consciousness when he felt a blow to his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott started awake, but he was in bed. It had all been a dream ... look at the time and realized that if he did not hurry be late to school, and the exam, oh, no, no examination ...

When out of bed, ran out of breath as he was dressed. The black sweatshirt as his pants, then ... what happened? He told himself he already talk to Stiles, took a quick shower and straightened least he was able to go down quietly as not to wake his mother, grabbed an apple and went to school. Stiles was waiting as usual, when he came with his bike. "Hey, bro, What's with that face of dream?" Stiles asked putting his side, Scott sighed, "You do not want to know."

"Meec! Wrong answer, you know I worry about you, I'm your guardian angel."

"I doubt that my guardian angel will help me a lot with the test" Scott replied as they walked through the halls. Stiles shrugged, "Not all angels serve for exams, but seriously, do not you sleep?".

"No, it's weird, but ... I think yesterday I dream, I do not think that is a dream," said Scott in his locker, "Explain it all to uncle Stiles," the teen wolf laughed, "Well, I think yesterday when no I was fine and could not sleep, I went out and I have come to be. heard strange sounds, like I called, and without knowing how or why, walk to the woods, I felt ... like I was drunk, and there just remember that had something and escape and something I do not know if it was the other thing, I grabbed it and left me senseless. understand me? "

"Honestly ... No" Scott frowned, "Scott, can you've dreamed of."

"Oh yeah, and what was dressed this morning?" ask challenging, Stiles rolled his eyes "You may be sleepwalking, or that the subject of the moon make you do strange things, or just yesterday I remember you take off your pajamas, maybe I've dreamed, gone sleepwalking and go then to the bed dressed "gave his opinion his best friend.

"Seen this way ... man, is impossible, it only by the full moon makes sense," he said as he headed to his class, "Think Scott, may be a unique case of werewolves, werewolf sleepwalking" Stiles insisted, "what I think, is that you are like a goat ".

"Well, this goat will not let you cheat has" scoffed Stiles, Teen Wolf looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Since when you resort to dirty tricks?" wonder. "Since my father threatened to take my laptop, so, yes it's a nightmare." Scott smiled as they went to class, Allison greet Scott who waved back happy and got behind her. "Yesterday I answered most, what happened, you fell asleep?" Allison asked turning, "Err ... is that I lost my phone when went outside for some air" Scott scratched his head, somewhat embarrassed, Allison laughed, "Poor, but what were you doing at that time outside? Were not you afraid ? you know, so that there is a murderer loose "teen wolf just shrugged, yes, now he remembered Derek owed an apology, people still believed that he was responsible for the deaths.

The teacher gave them some examination papers, and he point to begin. Scott cursed himself for not having studied more, the questions will be almost incomprehensible, and even though Stiles look for help, his friend looked at him guilty only because the teacher did not take his eyes off anyone. When they thought they despistaron, Stiles roll up to look at his chop, could not finish reading it and tell Scott, that Professor Stiles grabbed his jacket and lifted him up, "Shame on you, using this kind of tricks in my exams! "scolding the teacher, "Uh ... this, no, no, this is a chop for another class, yours are my favorite, so I study hard and I have to resort to this" attempt to convince Stiles, but the teacher just scolded more and expelled from the class. Scott find all the ways to answer the questions, but he could not suddenly appeared in his paper table was Allison, And were the answers! he look forward to seeing Allison smiling, "Thanks," he whisper while copying the answers.

Stiles may not be his only guardian angel .

It's time to eat, and Scott had to wait for Stiles finished speaking with the teacher, trying to get his punishment was not as severe. In the worst case , call Stiles 's father , and that for Stiles , was a bad sign . He lingered talking to Allison about many subjects , loved the idea that he liked that girl, Scott knew he was attracted to her , and that she was attracted to him, it was magnificent , because he still did not believe that a girl like she wanted him.

Stiles finally left the professor's office .

" Stiles , how did it go? " Scott asked as he said goodbye to Allison . " Pretty bad , going to call my dad ... but it is believed he " smiled as he pulled a cell phone, Scott 's eyes widened , " You stole the mobile phone to your father ? " . "I knew if I was caught going to call my father , well ... they will not, at least not to my father. I think of my dear colleague puppy " Scott frowned, "What are you doing , you answer in instead of your father ? " asked sarcastically.

"That's the idea," acknowledged Stiles. The phone rang and startled teens , Scott looked at his friend , telling him not to fuck him , but Stiles did, he cleared his throat with a wink at Scott , "Yeah? The sheriff Stilinski, here ."

" Sheriff Stilinski , I am the father of Stiles , Can you please tell my son that when I see it , I want my phone and is grounded for a week? " Stiles swallow hard , "D - Dad ... this, I found your phone in my purse and they called ... "

" Spare me the excuses , these more than punished , these heavily punished ."

" But Dad , it's true I ..."

"See you at home, Stiles , and I want my phone back , safe and sound, Understood? " demanded his father.

" Yes , Dad ... "

" We'll talk later. Goodbye "

"Bye dad ... " hung , Scott smiled crossing of arms, " If you had thought of everything , you should have thought also to look at the caller's number ."

" Very funny , dog sleepwalking " Stiles replied , " That I'm not sleepwalking , is that ... "

" Scott"

Scott looked around , "Is what? " wonder Stiles , Scott return to normal ready to finish the sentence , but again .

" Scott"

" They're calling me " Teen Wolf said .

"Who ? " Stiles asked , just interested . Scott followed the voice , coming from outside the institute , " is outside" , " Go, I'll cover " proposed Stiles, " What? " , "Let go, look if it's dangerous or not, walk , eat and go to lacross practices " answered his best friend, teen wolf had a problem on whether to go or not , but when that voice was calling him again without walk down the halls missed , everything around him was silent , only hear that voice calling him , and when he left he saw was the following.

A black Camaron parked , and knew who he was, but did not fit all, what did Derek here ?

Looking for Derek but not found in the car or around .

" Scott"

The aforementioned turned shies away , "Derek , do you know in the end if you will be a murderer ?Almost scared me to death ! " yelled trying to calm his pulse , did not help anything Derek 's glare , " What ? " asked innocently .

" Scott , listen to me , because I will not repeat it" warned growling.

Scott was confused , but nodded anyway.

" What happened ? " .

" Scott , you have to go to Beacon Hills "

TBC ...

Sorry that the first chapter is so short , the next will be longer, I swear U

Sorry for the errors gramaticals, english not is my idioma native


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter as soon as I could, nnU Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No. 2 .

" Scott , you have to go to Beacon Hills "

Scott 's eyes widened . And all their head could only think one word .

"How? " wonder almost shouting .

Derek growled , " I said I did not want to repeat it " Scott was frustrated and angry, " I hear you right ,How do I have to go to Beacon Hills? " angrily demanded the puppy . Derek grabbed Scott and pushed against the wall , banging his fist on the opposite side of his head , " You gotta go , you're a threat to the city " .

The Teen Wolf still did not understand anything , " Why am I a threat? " asked scared, Derek softened his look , after all Scott had a right to know , he gave the puppy space before meeting his eyes . " Because you're in heat " Scott blinked several times trying to assimilate , " Rutting how to cats and dogs ? " , " Yes , but unlike with cats and dogs , werewolves males give off a characteristic odor , werewolf attract any male or female , and you who are a bit stronger smell , you can attract more wolves to Beacon Hills, find a Beta bitten in heat is like putting a free buffet tickets tramps before . you to go until the time pass "explained Derek Scott trying not smell , it also affected him.

" The time ? "

" From mating wolves seeking a companion at this time of year , and you being in heat, atract to not only the Alpha , but an entire regiment of wolves " Scott grabbed his arm to take him Camaron , " Come on, we have to go " , Scott got rid of the grip back a bit , "waitI can not leave just like that , I have class , the cross practices , Stiles , my mother, Do you think I can leave all that at a time ?! And anyway I'm not going to Beacon Hills ! " upset the puppy cry , Derek breath hard through his nose , trying to keep patience , nodded a few times , " Okay, Scott , tonight at midnight I'll pick , say goodbye to all that time " . The puppy shook his head , " Have you gone crazy? ... I can not ... I do not wanna go " down the head, Derek approached Scott and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing without much strength, "Do not anger for always , Scott , again when you're no longer in heat " , Scott will look into your eyes , " What if a wolf ... I found me and ... " , " If you Alpha , you will be your partner for good , you will be attached to it like it or not , even if you refuse to be a member of their pack , lose the right to deny , in short, be his personal toy forever " could see the fear in the eyes of Scott , " What if not is the Alpha ? " , " would be the same, but you that wolf belong forever, and the Alfa would kill for having paired with someone other than his pack " .

The puppy touched his forehead , fuck ... But because it was happening to him ? He bit his lower lip trying to think of something, an excuse , a way out, because this situation infuriated him , Derek just said goodbye and left, reminding him that would get him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finish the day , Scott was at home , getting into a backpack some clothes , did not know how long would that period , but it would not load luggage knowing that it was leaving for good . But if he was upset , he could not say goodbye to anyone, only currently Stiles was in his bed , asking explanations , and causing him a terrible headache to Scott . " But what happens , I do not understand , if you're in heat makes you a target itself , but is it not also go after you ? " Stiles asked , breaking Scott 's backpack whenever he did get , Stiles took it off . "Stop removing things."

Stiles put his hand to his forehead walking around the room , frustrated and nervous , " Are you listening , Scott ? Can not leave " .

" Hey,you think it's easy for me to go!? Let you all hanging without any convincing explanation and realistic ?Because FYI, it's not! " cry out of their boxes . Stiles was a little frightened and looked away , causing a feeling of guilt in Scott , "Sorry , dude , but it's true and Derek called me recently, says that everything is ready, and with this I evitare problems " .

"What kind of trouble? " Stiles asked as calm , approaching Scott , the puppy breath , sitting on the bed , keeping his eyes on the ground, " Derek says that wolves are very jealous when a Beta bitten is in heat , if they smell I've been around someone kill him out of jealousy "explained . Suddenly, Stiles turned white , worrying the Teen Wolf , " Stiles ? "

" Scott , I think ... I think your dream was not so dream as I thought "

Before Scott responded , beep the startled us both. Scott looked out the window and saw the black Camaro parked in front of his house , Derek had come to look , look at Stiles and sighed , his friend also look at him and accompanied him down while Scott put the bag on the shoulder , down the stairs to the door, where Stiles hugged his friend . Scott returned the hug , closing his eyes and enjoying at least one last moment with his best friend, opened the door and went to the car with Derek Stiles , who looked at Stiles with a face . "I came to say goodbye to my friend, so do not bring your fangs " Stiles said putting a hand on Scott 's shoulder , " Well, goodbye Say to yourself , we have to go before the moon rises , and your scent will intensify to call Alpha , we're not ready to fight " Derek growled leaning on his car . Stiles and Scott looked at each other and turned to hug, " Be careful, eh , and remember to send me a message to know you're alright . Already I will invent something to justify your absence " Stiles whispered , the puppy, he grinned , " Thank you, I will, hey, tell Allison that I am not good but I send a kiss every day " teen Wolf asked , then narrowed his eyes " And tell him I said , it does not mean that the need to give, " Stiles laughed , " Ok , jealous, I'll take care of anyone asking where you are, but if they call you tell them you're with me " , " Ok".

"Have you finished? " Derek cuestion impatiently .

Scott looked at Derek and nodded weakly, away from his friend and getting in the car of the old wolf, Stiles dismissed them one last time before Derek ripped the car and they were away.

At the beginning of the journey neither said anything, but of course, leaving your hometown was not exactly good news. Scott looked out the window and saw a good time pass by every house he saw growing up, it felt strange, and it was the first time he went in with him Derek Camaron however feel kept between uncomfortable and felt discomfort in the body. As Derek did not say where he wore, Scott began to worry a little, not that he was afraid, but a little intimidated Derek had become accustomed to his role, is that by not talking or even discuss, he was strange and he never was one person that was habitual silence, please, was the best friend of Stiles, remain silent was not his forte. "So ... Where are we going?" Scott finally asked steeling himself, tensing when the wolf looked at him a moment more before returning to the road in sight, "A summer house my family," he said in a monotone. Scott was right in his seat, staring straight ahead still feeling uncomfortable, Derek sighed, "Do not be nervous, it's annoying" he look at Scott raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Then realized something, "Derek ... You smell when I ... when I'm in ...? "asked with some trepidation. The old wolf gave no immediate response, wait a while, causing more concern the puppy, until he finally gave the answer "Yes, but unlike other werewolves, I know you and I have control over myself, I have no such desperation to mate "that temporarily calmed Scott. "But yes, the smell is quite annoying, and worse if you get nervous," "I'm sorry ...". Derek looked at him a few seconds , "It's not your fault , it's normal that happens to all werewolves without exception " , the pup rested on the seat facing his mentor , " Have you also been in heat ? " Derek nodded, "It's a normal period , but Betas dangerous for young people like you , and being bitten matters worse , smell stronger. And at night the smell spreads enough to attract other wolves and to our dismay , the Alfa " Scott bit his lip , damn it , " Why did not you tell me ? never tell me anything, just get angry with me almost all, if you do not trust me How I can I trust you? " wonder a little desperate , his mentor did not respond. That annoying at Scott , look out the window to avoid crossing his eyes on Derek , it was too frustrating to take up far from home did not give answers. They came across a path through the woods, to an old house but not in such bad shape as the house Hale , Derek parked to the side and got out looking for some keys, Scott came out after carrying his backpack and sighed looking around, the cool breeze reminded him that he should have taken a thicker jacket . He walk into the house after Derek , watching everything , the wall painted white worn, the furniture scattered input dark oak , a vase of flowers in front of a staircase , two bedrooms, the left was the kitchen and the right of a living room . "I come , I'll go get something to eat , you can choose any room , except the red door " said the old wolf before going higher again. Scott could not reply because he did not want to talk to Derek after learning that his mentor did not trust him enough to tell him he was going to go into heat , which would endanger his friends. He climbed the stairs up finding six gates , including the red door that Derek had forbidden . In retaliation , he was tempted to open it, but his conscience was refused because it was possible that in that room was something Derek Family , Derek did not want to see. It was the last room at the end , it was a bed of black sheets , the cream-colored walls , had a cabinet with a photo . The look , there was a girl and a boy , smiling as if amused , the girl in his arms a white lamb and laughed when she sucked his face. Scott smiled , the boy made him strangely familiar ... left his backpack in a corner of the room down to the ground floor, entered the living room and saw a chimney , it reminded the cold and lit a small fire . He sat on the floor in front of the fire, embraced his legs watching the flames dance , inevitably thought to Allison the kind of home she would have liked , and would be a perfect plan appointment. Looking at the fire sat Indian style , closing his eyes , feeling something strange in your body , again a need for something . His eyes changed to amber and inadvertently , Scott started making strange sounds like a howl, pass a good time and Scott came out of the trance when sniffed the air , oh yeah ... that smell ... it was the same , that smell delicious ... felt a breath on his neck , caressing playful tongue and make he feel pleasure . Scott leaned back , giving permission to who was to touch him , and could have continued , but ...

"SCOTT ! " The puppy 's eyes snapped open , returning to its dark color . Scott stood up and looked back , Derek had beaten a green eyed blonde Omega , the Omega roared Derek , and Derek in response , he'll rip the head to Omega of a blow , filling it and part of the floor with blood. Scott retreated to the wall , staring wide-eyed , the inert body of Omega , legs trembling , fear and confusion came over him , what happened? Derek grabbed Omega body and head and went outside , Scott did not bother to go after him, went to the room of choice and sat on the bed , hugging himself. He did not know what had happened, and that scared him even more than the death scene of Omega , after a while in complete silence , Scott got up from the bed in the room spinning . Look at the picture again, trying to get the image of the head, distracted. He smiled taking the photo and stroking the edge of the frame , he wish he could be in a place like that , as a child and carefree ...

" I see you're very curious," said the gruff voice of Derek , Scott started and leave the photo on his site looking at his mentor, leaning against the door with folded arms , the puppy under his head , "Sorry," he apologized , Derek sighed, " we're lucky that he just an Omega , if it had been the Alpha I doubt it would have been easy."

Scott raised his head , looking at him with guilt. "Sorry, I ... do not know how he found this site " Derek approached him , " Because you called him , Scott , until I heard it, I got here as fast as I could and still luck had not undressed " . The puppy frowned, offended " You talk as if I had legs open like a whore " , "For almost do, You these horny Scott , you could fuck with anyone that you were offered or the reverse " the puppy growled , " Shut you fuck mouth , I will never fuck with anyone! " he angry cry . Derek remained expressionless, but then smirked , approaching Scott , cornering him against the wall , " Oh yes you do not fuck with anyone?" .

"Of- of course not ! " fought , "Depart " demanded by the closeness uncomfortable .

Derek sniffing his neck and licked Scott's ear, smirking, "I thought you said the same thing the other night, you looked more receptive" the puppy shuddered in horror while trying to wean Derek "Derek Depart!" despaired, but his mentor ignored him, Scott felt fear mixed with a pinch of lust, but still had some control over himself. And he refused, no, not with Derek ... He love to Allison, "I'm not Gay! Derek let go the fuck up!" cry by punching Derek. The largest wolf touched his cheek bulging, Scott regretting having looked beaten, "Derek ... I ... I'm sorry, I did not ..." attempt to apologize, but the wolf bigger without looking at Scott turned and left the room closing the door, Scott dropped to the ground and held his head in his arms, sobbing, he was not gay ... he did not want this, he did not get upset with Derek.

He look of the door realizing something ...

Why did Derek say that the other night he that was more receptive?

TBC ...

Ugh ... another short chapter ... sorry T.T

I'll try to make them longer -.-U

I would appreciate if you leave me reviews and criticism;)


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY TWT

Thanks to Guest, Kyara17 and Silver Wolf I'm grateful that you like my story .

+ I revered +

Thank you very much for your reviews XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nº 3.

The phone vibrated while the familiar song rang , waking the young wolf , who woke up in the same position as the other night , sitting hugging his knees . He look at the number that called him :

Stiles.

" Stiles ? " asked as he cleared . "Finally!Dude, I thought you were dead or had been kidnapped or tortured or had you ..." " Ok , I understand , but What's with this obsession with horrible things happen to me ? " Scott asked as he sat on the bed . "It's not obsession, I not know nothing from you in 14 hours , 54 minutes and 48 seconds,not a one call ! " , "Sorry , I never knew you were my mother now " joked smiling, "I speak in seriously Scott , and I would have to be your mother and I you have punished without pay for a month ! " , " Stiles , if I not had a paid of the month, who invite you a redbull? " . "Err ... Ok , you win ."

Scott laughed softly , " Thank you for calling me, I need to talk to someone ..." he said after a few seconds of silence , " Derek not stay with you ? " , " Yeah, well , I do not know if he stay now here or ... or not ... " Scott recalled the fight with Derek the other night , that had made things even more awkward between them.

"Oh no ... I know that tone of voice , you fought with him ? " , " ... Yes , I guess the truth is that yes, I ... I hit a punch him," he admitted sighing and touching his forehead , " Scott , do you excuse me for a moment? " , " Why? " There was a long silence until Scott could hear 'OH YEAH ! ' . " Stiles , you were celebrating that I has been punched to Derek ? " , "Me?No! But why did you hit a punch to Derek? "

Scott bit his lower lip , debating whether or not to answer . It was a very complicated issue , but did not want to hide anything from Stiles , was his best friend, your shoulder to mourn , one of the few people you trust your life to them without hesitation for a second. As a Brother " He insulted me , and ... " . He could not continue as Derek enter the room without knocking and he take his mobile, short the call and put it in his jacket, the puppy site rose angrily pushing Derek "But WTF are you doing? " roared , the largest of the wolves just gave him a hard look , snarled teeth bared , making it clear who was dominant at the time, it made the puppy away , controlling his inner wolf prisoner raging anger. " Do not fret , puppy , I do it to protect your friend's asshole , believe it or not ," "Do not disturb me ? ! YOU? protecting to Stiles? And you called me puppy?! You called me bitch yesterday , then you came near me suggestive , you were angry with me when I gave you a punch , you take my cell phone in the middle of a conversation between my best friend and I , and now you tell me to calm down? !Are you unbalanced mentally or simply you are a idiot ? " snapped , releasing all his anger and stress, he accept all sighing, Derek calm . "Sorry "

"Fuck and above you call me puppy , I'm not a ... wait, WHAT? " incredulous wonder , the largest of the wolves sat on the bed , holding hands holding his forehead , " I 'm sorry. You still assimilating that you're a werewolf , I 'm in charge of train , and did not tell you but should have fact that male wolves go into heat once a year . For this error you has been a bad experiences , I have brought you to a place you do not know it, I've taken the phone is because for that Stiles knows you, if the Alpha knows that you´re in heat, he want for ways to find you, and he using those who know you for he came to you , if you be paired with he, you belong to he forever . and ... although I hate admit to, I am not immune, " Scott raised an eyebrow," immune to what? " Derek looked into his eyes , shining with a searing guilt , that the puppy went through his chest sense of shame , and should not have yelled . "I'm not immune to your scent , Scott .The last night ... " sigh " Last night was an accurate test that I have to be away from you , so I 'm going to do some things and come back in the morning, at that time the smell is greatly diminished , is almost nothing " , " Wait, you mean you go and leave me here, what am I supposed to do here ? " he ask him, Derek got up from the bed with a shrug , " Whatever you want, just telling you one thing and you hear well , YOU DO NOT GO OUT OF THIS HOUSE . now I go, before it later down, you have a breakfast , when you want eat , and if you have hungry there noodles in the fridge, eat whatever you want , l see you tomorrow " with that said goodbye and left the room , leaving Scott pissed and confused .

Scott arms crossed sitting on the bed . Who did he think he was to leave it ? By god, was a teen werewolf , not a dog you stop taking care of the house while you're out off . And on top could not leave the house , what would he do in the meantime? Expecting few have the roof tiles ? Oh no wait, he could not leave the house , well, then count how many are devoted to wooden boards in the soil . Nor could call Stiles , oh god, Stiles , surely would believe that Derek would have done something and he be taking many wrong conclusions . With a sigh , he decided that maybe a nap would do. He removed his shoes and lay down on the bed , without covering with blankets , snuggled against the pillow and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift , trying to just rest of his body , Allison thought , surely she would be worried about him, he smiled thinking about the embrace of Allison , her kisses and her voice asking if he was okay . She was unique, and he loved her for that, missed her as much as his mother and Stiles, were the most important to him. He frowned thinking of Derek , he was not exactly important, but he must admit, that could not bear the idea that it was damaged because of him. Again he felt that knot in his stomach , you may be angry at how stupid was because Derek was protecting him from being the partner of a sex-starved wolf . He was finally feeling the numbness , her mind was some dream that became more clear by the passage of time ... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hands gripping him, teeth biting his neck wrapped in , marking him it so sensual and passionate . He gasped , seeking freedom from those hands, of that pressure , he just wanted to be free, but his body reacted involuntarily to their stimuli. His hands went to his chest looking skillfully his nipples, encouraging them slowly and with hard strokes , then a wet mouth , pressed against his left nipple . He moans , is a request that he really want this, the hands go down to his stomach , crossing it rhythmically, while that lets mouth kisses from the chest to the navel , panting heavily as his hands reached his groin , stroking . The mouth bites and leaves marked the thigh , leaving a hickey , he almost cry of pleasure , stroking his tongue around his member , walking playfully over the head , down the trunk to his testicles , which gives small licks and bites. He stirs blind pleasure, never experienced anything like this , even with ...

He opened his eyes to realize , that not even remember the name of that person. ' She ... she's the person I love , why do not remember his name ? ' ignored his desperate mind kissing and foreplay , just trying to remember who that person was , and who he was. ' Who I am? Why am I doing this? ' wondered again scared, wanted out of there, he fight whoever he were playing . He squirmed in his arms looking away, but was too strong a flash in his head made him remember everything, Allison , she was the person he loved, Scott , that was his name , Scott Mccall, bitten werewolf , the idiot of class , former class idiot , now was Scott Mccall, started the cross , a boy lucky to have friends like Stiles and a girlfriend like Allison . 'Fuck it, I'm a werewolf , I can against this! ' He screamed internally , trying to use their skills, but realized that would not come , suddenly , he could see who was above him .

It was ... it ...

A Scott amber eyes, elongated fangs, sharp claws, pointed ears, dark skin and lustful eyes. 'WHAT?'

"Bu-But what the hell ...?" the wild Scott roared, pinning his head against the pillow as he licked his ear, "STOP!" he yell at his other self, who quickly roared and continued to attack his body in a lewd, Scott gasped as the other's mouth engulfed his cock massaging Scott, started moaning moving his hips against his that felt good! "That's ... enjoy" said the wild Scott , stroking the member with his fangs, "Oh ... ugh ... ah ... Wh-Who are you?" try to ask moaned, "I'm you". That answer Scott coarse to incorporate even though he was getting enough stimulation, leaving his breathless and strength to do it, "Me? is Impossible I ... ah! Ah!", "I'm your desire, your lust, and I want you to let me free. "Scott shook his head, biting his lower lip stifling the moans, "Let me out, Scott ..." the wild Scott roared .

Scott felt the teeth fit into his throat, like lust and desire became pain like that dark and wild he attacked him, he could see his inner wolf, he looked furious, "Let me out, I want out , I want to quench my thirst! " the wild Scott roared . The pup felt his strength failed him, as the blood coming out of his throat down his chest, was going to die ...

Close his eyes slowly, only to find out he was about to die, to leave everything behind, everything.

And everything went black ... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott got up scared , breathing hard without even believe anything he ever dreamed . He look down , finding the bulge in his pants , damn ... this was not normal , put his hands to his head , why this was happening to him ? Was the Karma ? Someone up there had decided to turn his life into a game of sims and manipulate the powers of Karma ? Or just bored and they were doing him a voodoo ? In any case , he was sick of all this shit , Scott got up and look for the bathroom to shower , he really needed to hand hygiene was another "problem" that must be satisfied as soon as possible. At the end of his shower, put on clothes and breakfast whatever he had left Derek made . Uhm ... why Derek would him a breakfast? Do not think it was to apologize , perhaps only because he feared that it burned the house.

He shook his head in denial , no, he could not even think that, not Derek 's house . And should not attempt to control for mean comments like that in front of Derek , shrugged warming coffee and eating pancakes had . Although after all, who was this wild Scott ? Would his inner wolf ? He smiled thinking of a comment by Stiles , surely he would say : " That's your dark side Scott , do not go to the dark side " Stiles was a little obsessed with Star Wars. ' Note to self , when you return home , take to Stiles anything related to Star Wars. P. D. Also take the redbulls ' thought Scott . When breakfast just clean his plate and bowl , but on second thought , he had no idea when he would return home. His chest tightened thinking Allison , Stiles and his mother , god mother ... she should be very upset and frightened , would surely call Stiles tired of asking for him. He had to take those thoughts , only confused him more , he went into the living room and sat on the sofa , sighing with boredom, thought of watching TV , but dismiss the idea when he remembered he did not like programs that hour. Damn state of zeal and damn Alpha that bit him ... " You do not look very lively " said a voice. Scott jumped off the couch , scared and backed away when he saw in an armchair with an unknown man, his pulse raced with fear but managed to sound convincing " Wh - Who are you ? " asked to the man sitting, he was a dark hair , clear-eyed , tall and quite mature, perhaps 30 or 40 years. The man smiled gently , "I'm a ... partner of Derek , if you can call it that, he is not very open socially," Scott nodded , " What are you going to tell me ... " then shook his head , " But , What are you doing here anyway? " . The man sighed as he stood up walking around the room, looking at some things on the shelf , ignoring the boy, apparently. "I'm here why Derek has asked me , want to watch you , it's dangerous for yoy that yoy to be alone being in heat, and I also said you're very ... reckless" Scott frowned, cursed Derek , did he think he could not defend himself ? " So Derek thinks I need a babysitter ." "Oh no Scott , not like you think , I'm here for the same reason as you, boredom. Not think you need a nanny, at least not during the day " at him as he inspected answered . " What do you mean ? " , "Derek did not tell you? " Scott sighed , shaking his head in denial , " There are few things he not says to me he do not trust me ." The man approached and put a hand on his shoulder , smiling kindly , " He has had it rough , Scott , Derek 's confidence is something particularly difficult to achieve, but I think that he trust you , at least enough to bring here , a place as special as this , few of us have been able to come here. "

Scott smiled back , but then he delete "How'd you know my name? " , " Derek informed me about you, your name, your age and your current status . But to answer your earlier question , really Scott " made pacing back pause "Unlike females , male wolves enter in heat only once a year , each wolf at a time different from another , and typically mate with someone of his herd , whether male or female. all going through smell , in the case of clear bitten , those born wolves can recognize your pack, but for those bitten , there are always certain Omegas desperately seeking a pack , and find a bit supposed mating and creation of a pack becoming the dominant wolf in Alpha . Smell diminishes by day because wolves typically hunt at night, and at night , your senses Scott , are much more acute , to the point that you yourself need to mate unconsciously , the problem is that you aparees who should not , humans can be an example , a wolf mated with a human would be horrible . And of course, wolves mate for life " said the man seriously, Scott trying to process all the information in its head. " So ... if after dark , I become like a zombie and I fuck with someone ... I be matched to that someone forever but it I does not want? " The man nodded , Scott put his hands to his head moaning, was not just what was happening ... the man approached and gave him a smile , " Hey , can we stay here lamenting all, or I can just take you to see your friends , will you urely miss theys" the boy raised his head , confused, " But Derek said taht I could not leave the house " .

" Derek said you could not leave the house , you just . He did not say you could not go together , do not you think ? " the pup grinned with a twinkle in his eyes cheerful, " That's better , well , you want to go? " .

"Yes of course! " answered cheerfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott sat in the passenger seat , anxious to see Stiles and Allison , his mother does not , for moment, or would not let him leave home and probably would fetch Derek then kill him, in a cruel , but certainly before he scream him , then yes, Derek was going to kill him.

They started the car and were going to Beacon Hills, Scott could not hide his smile and his joy as he looked out the window , the man smiled . " You look happy," Scott nodded , " Yes, indeed , do not even know your name " the driver gave a soft laugh , "Sorry, that manners mine, believe me not usually like this , I always try to be as cutting I can. you can call me Peter , like Peter Pan , but you know , older, without cap and without fairy " the boy laughed at the comment , prompting a smile at the other , " You know , I like when you laugh , you look be a cheerful boy , but did not seem very happy at Derek 's house . "

Scott sighed .

" It costs a lot to be smiling with Derek , do not know why but ... Has it been like forever? " asked Scott . Peter gave him a smile , " No, not always, but since the fire ... you know , that changes a lot to people , even to a werewolf as Derek" .

" Oh ... I sorry for Derek ... I can not imagine the pain you must have suffered by losing her family , no one deserves that, and no matter your family unless they were werewolves " Scott said looking ahead , feeling rage, Derek not well deserved losing his family. Peter looked a good time to Scott at his, " You're a good guy , Scott , say something even if not it was your family says a lot about someone " the pup grinned again, " I know what it 's like to lose someone important, although my loss was less than that of Derek , not easy to go just for that , I had my mother, but he ... " wait, was getting sentimental about Derek ?

" I'm sure if Derek heard you that, he change much of opinion about you " , " Ha, that if he bit my throat with his teeth " the two shared a little laugh , " By the way Peter , How do you know Derek ? Are you a werewolf? " .

Peter did not answer , " Scott , that building over there , is your school? " distracting the question asked of the boy, who then went to look at whether or not Beacon Hills, yes was , and at this time would all lunch . They reached the door and Scott took off his belt to go out and look for Stiles , use his nose to look and found the halls of the school, in his locker , he ran towards him smiling, "Stiles ! " cry , his friend recognized the voice and went straight to him hugging him like a bear , "SCOTTY " . "Do not call me Scotty ! " scolding his friend puffing his cheeks like a little child . " Ok , ok , let me call you Scotty, at least enjoy , I missed you ," Scott smiled "And I also Stiles " , "Hey what happened when I call you? Do not answer me ," " Err ... Derek take my mobile , is a long story " began to look everywhere, " Hey, then we talk , I go find Allison " .

" What? Scott can not go looking for Allison "

" What? Stiles , do not be paranoid , I go find Allison " ignore Stiles to move among the people.

His nose, his sight, his hearing, all focused on finding Allison. He saw in his locker collecting hair and laughing, smiled and approached her, Allison was surprised to see Scott, his eyes however, not allowed to see the same enthusiasm as the young wolf had seen so many times. "Allison ... hello" scratched his head blushing, her head down, "Oh, Scott ...".

That voice Scott disappoint.

"What is it, Allison?"

The young wolf heart clenched as he saw it.

A blond boy approached Allison, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her, and the only young wolf's eyes widened and his chest was compressed, horrible pain flooded him leaving him breathless, but not what helped when Allison said:

"Sorry, Scott ..."

TBC…


End file.
